The Legendary Shinobi Returns
by ShadowOfDeath91
Summary: Naruto has been found after 1,200 years in a museum, watch on how he takes on this new time by storm. Smart/Intelligent Naruto, God-like/Powerful Naruto. NaruSeras only
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto and Hellsing, they belong to kishimoto masashi-san and hirano kouta-san. I do however own the extra ideas that went into the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We begin our story with a woman named Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing is a 22-year-old member of the Protestant Knights, the leader of the Hellsing Organization, and the current master of Alucard. Integra has a very collected attitude, rarely allowing her emotions to get in the way of business. However, she is sometimes prone to bouts of anger. As the Hellsing family is "on a mission from God," she values her duties to protect the United Kingdom, its Queen, and the Anglican Church above everything else. For her, failure is not tolerated, especially her own. She runs the Hellsing Organization with charisma and patriotism, and she is one of the few people who can stand up to the force of Alucard's personality and command his respect. Integra has creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long bleach blonde hair. She is tall in height. Integra's attire consist of a dark blue blazer along with blue trousers, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red bow tie. Integra is currently sitting in the back of her car being driven by Walter C. Dornez, her butler and bodyguard.

The reason she is in her car on the way to the museum is because she has received a letter in the mail as an invitation to meet Enrico Maxwell, current leader to Vatican Iscariot Organization Section XIII. Iscariot has always been an enemy to the hellsing organization for decades and Integra is not very fond of Maxwell. The car arrives at the museum and Walter gets out to let out Integra, he then begins to help her put on her coat and hat. Integra then walks into the museum followed by Walter and begins looking at the paintings on the wall. As Integra is looking around she notices a sarcophagus covered in dust with a label saying "**DO NOT TOUCH, HAS CLAIMED THE LIVES OF ALL WHOSE SKIN HAS COME IN CONTACT WITH LID." ** and there was another label beneath that one that said "**HERE LIES THE REMAINS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO. THE HERO WHO SAVED THE WORLD 10000 YEARS AGO". **

Integra's eyes widened when she read that name. As a little girl she had read about Uzumaki Naruto in the history books that her father had given her. It said in the stories that Uzumaki Naruto was a amazing god-like warrior, or shinobi as the book had called him, the book had said that he had saved the world by ending the fourth shinobi world war. Integra found it strange that Naruto's remains where here when the book said he was immortal and that he vanished 5000 years ago without a trace. Integra looked at the sarcophagus one more time before she pulled out her pocket watch to look at the time. "What time did they say they were going to be here Walter?" Integra said looking at a painting of a battlefield on the wall opposite the sarcophagus. "It's three o' clock. Sir Integra." Walter said with a bow. "They arranged this meeting and they still managed to be late. Do you think it's a trap?." Integra said. "I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack, especially an attacking public right in the heart of enemy territory." Walter says with sincerity.

Integra sighs as she looks at the paintings on the wall for a few more minutes before she begins to hear voices in the distance coming closer. Integra would recognize that voice anywhere as she grimaces on knowing who is approaching her. "Pictures do not do the collection justice. It must be seen in person. And look at how well they maintain everything." Maxwell said with interest in his surroundings. "Truly expect no less." Maxwell's companion said with equal interest. "Oh...it would appear we are late." Maxwell said while looking at his pocket watch. "It would appear so, Sir" Maxwell's Companion said while looking ahead.

Integra was looking at the sarcophagus once again, looking at it from different angles while maintaining a safe distance. When she looked close enough she could see these glowing red seals pulsating in and out in a strange pattern she has never seen before. "_I wonder what those glowing red things are on the sarcophagus__" _Integra thought. "Oh dear! I didn't mean to keep you waiting..." Maxwell says as he walks closer to Integra. Integra felt like he was getting to close for her comfort. "That's close enough! What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariot the dirtiest of the dirty little secrets?." Integra says with a little frustration coming through. "How unfortunate. It appears our reputation has preceded us. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Enrico Maxwell. I'm the head of the Iscariot organization. It is an honor to meet you." Maxwell said with a calm tone and his hand out for a handshake, but when he notices she makes no attempt to shake his hand he pulls it back. Integra already knew who he was.

"I don't really care who you are. Just tell me what you want." Integra said with a tone that anyone could tell that she had a strong dislike for this man. "There is no need to take such a harsh tone. We didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you Sir Integra..." Maxwell said with a mock sad tone. Integra gets a little angry from this as she begins to yell a little. "I don't believe you! You've done nothing but show contempt to our treaties! This latest incident with Andersen in Northern Ireland was inexcusable! He killed two of my best men in Badrick! I've barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you have the nerve…" Integra says trying to calm herself down. Maxwell's eyes take on a slightly disturbing look. "Would you shut up!?" Maxwell says with a more rich snob sort of voice. Integra looked shocked and affronted. "How dare you..." Integra said looking pissed. "You really expect us to just let you do as please? Two men? If we had slaughter two million of your protestant scum I would've not a shed of tear. I'm here under direct orders from His Holiness. Otherwise, I would not bother with you filthy creatures! So just shut up! And pay attention! You miserable English sow!." Maxwell says with that disturbing look still on his face.

A loud clapping is heard as a tall creature walks through a wall into the room. This creature is Alucard, servant and personal body guard of Integra. Alucard is a vampire under the employment of Hellsing Organization. Alucard is no normal vampire, he is the most powerful vampire to ever exist. His appearance as commonly seen among Vampires, Alucard has eyes which are blood red in color, and they glow a brighter hue of red when angry. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape . He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Alucard's gloves have five pointed seals on them which limit the personal use of his powers. He has a vast range of supernatural techniques and is an expert gunfighter. As a vampire he possesses enhanced shape-shifting abilities, allowing him to change its shape that most would consider to be heavy weaponry or impossible for a human to safely wield. As for his personality Alucard fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. However, he does seem to have some small shred of humanity left in him, as he is still capable of shedding tears. As he is essentially immortal and invincible, Alucard is very egotistical as well. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Alucard breaks them. Underneath his cocky, arrogant attitude, Alucard seems deeply sad and is envious of humans, for they are blessed with the gift of death and moving on to the next life, while he himself is unable to die and must walk the Earth for eternity until the last day. He clearly regrets his decision to become an immortal monster, and has great respect for humans who have the willpower to endure old age and death. He also has deep respect for Integra which is why he listens to her.

"A sow? Nothing like Iscariot when trying to inspire the fear of god…Such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of your inane plateau. Truly, some things never do seem to change." Alucard said with a somewhat cocky grin on his face. Maxwell looked amused at the comment. " The great vampire Alucard, the Hellsing family's pet creature…I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." Maxwell said with slight interest in Alucard. "It's pleasure to meet you as well. And now, I must say goodbye. You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you. You foolish little man."

Alucard said pulling both of his guns out of his coat. Maxwell looked like he wasn't in the least bit threatened by the guns. "Oh, how absolutely terrifying. How can a man be expected to deal with people who put guns in his face? I think you'll agree that turn out of this fair play." Maxwell said cockily. " …So why don't we make this fight interesting? Anderseeeeeen!".

In the distance you hear of what sounds like two swords sliding against each other echo in the museum loudly and then you hear a man begin to say things from a bible. This man is Alexander Andersen. Andersen has short spiky blond hair, green eyes, a heavy-set squared jaw and a constant stubble, He also has a large wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek and prominent, sharp canines. He is lean and broad shouldered and is stands in equal height to Alucard. As for his clothes he wears round glasses and a large gray cassock (clergyman clothes)gray pants, black boots, a clerical collar and a silver cross around his neck.

On his white gloves there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven_" and on his left hand "_Speak with the dead". _Alexander Anderson is an ardent Catholic. He carries an obsession for what appears to be his "crusade," and compulsively quotes passages of the Holy Bible as he speaks. He is extremely determined to achieve his end, usually by whatever means necessary. His words and his constant quoting of scripture indicate a clear, almost fanatical obedience towards "the word of God"._ "_Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore ye kings. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way…" Andersen says as he is walking towards Alucardwith blessed bayonets in each one of his fingers and his silver cross swinging back and forth. Maxwell looks a little shocked on how fast Andersen is walking towards Alucard and tries to block him off. "No, Andersen! Stop!" Maxwell says still trying to stop Andersen from going any further. "Though his wrath be kindled but a little. This can be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!" Andersen says with a slight smirk on his face. Alucard however found this amusing. "Hahahahahahaha! Neither of us could ever back down in front of an enemy. Come on then Judas Priest!."

Alucard says pointing both his guns at Andersen. Andersen also looks amused. " Hahahahahahaha! You won't be so lucky this time vampire!."

Andersen says while pointing all the bayonets at Alucard. Maxwell on the other hand looks annoyed because Andersen is not listening to him. "Stop! I'm ordering you to stop!" Maxwell said.

At that moment a distraction came in the form of a blond haired woman named Seras Victoria. Seras is a young woman with medium length, golden blonde hair but later as a vampire her hair lightens to almost platinum blonde and blue eyes, which turn red when she becomes enraged. She has a voluptuous figure, further accentuated by her being shorter than most of her allies. She usually wears a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, and ankle fold brown boots. Seras is a strong willed woman, and apparently had always been since childhood .

Seras is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who often rejects following orders of her master that cross with her personal beliefs. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness". Seras is currently leading a group of elderly people between Alucard and Andersen.

" Hi! Right this way everybody! Everyone with the Japanese tour! Right this way please! Here! Right this way…We're walking…Here…," One of the elderly people accidentally knock over a vase of ancient Uzumaki blood that lands on the sarcophagus which glows dimly before fading completely breaking the seals on the sarcophagus. No one notices the the dim glow.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight" Alucard says as he puts his guns away back inside his coat. "Yes, you may have a point." Andersen says as his bayonets slide back up into his sleeves. Alucard turns around and walks forward a few steps and then stops. "I'm going back to sleep. Getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting." Alucard says as he walks through the wall he entered the museum from. Andersen also turns around walks a few steps and then stops. "If you'll excuse me sir, I'm going back to Rome." Maxwell the looks a little confused. "Uh?."

Andersen looks around the museum a little. "I must say this is an excellent museum. Perhaps, next time you allow me to bring some of the children from the orphanage." Andersen says with a kind smile over his shoulder. Maxwell looks a little surprised to hear Andersen ask of this.

" Of Course…that won't be a problem." Maxwell says with a rather forced smile. Andersen turns forward again. "Next time, I swear I will rip him to bloody pieces." Andersen says lowly but just loud enough for Maxwell to hear.

Maxwell sighs as he turns around towards Integra. Integra giggles as she sees the expression on Maxwell's face. " It's seems we both have to contend with rather difficult subordinates. Well…Are you done? Pig?." Integra says with a smirk on her face.

Maxwell relaxes and then puts on a smirk. "Oh yes. I am quite done…Now that the violence is out of the way…Perhaps you would care to join me in the café garden." Maxwell says while extending his arm in the direction of the café. " Well, after you then. "

Integra says with an amused smile on her face as she follows Maxwell out of the museum to the gardens. Walter and Maxwell's companion sigh as they release the breath they have been holding in.

Seras begins giggling. "Well done!." Walter says with a smile and a thumbs up gesture. "Thank you!." Seras said with her grin growing wider as she returned the gesture. Seras then leaves out the front door as Walter and Maxwell's companion go to find their respected partners. Since nobody is in the museum now, none of them notice that huge amounts of energy is starting to crack the cover of the sarcophagus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in the Cafe Gardens..._

Integra and Maxwell are currently sitting across from each other in the Cafe Gardens "We are aware that you've looking to a particular word in connection to your recent troubles. And we also know that you haven't uncovered anything of value."

Maxwell says while taking a metallic silver case from his companion and puts it on the table in front of him.

" Yes, that's more or less true…" Integra says while looking slightly uncomfortable about giving out this information.

"Millennium" Maxwell pauses for effect. "..Correct?"

Maxwell says with a knowing smirk as sees Integra's posture change slightly due to interest.

Integra doesn't say anything as she waits for Maxwell to continue.

"I know this is a special operation's business, but we do have some information regarding the name…Millennium."

Maxwell's grin widens as he has Integra right where he wants her. Maxwell's grin gets even wider.

" Do you want our files? Do you really wish to know what we know? Come on..." Maxwell pauses once again for effect. "Yes or No?."

Maxwell ends with a somewhat serious expression on his face as he waits for her answer. Integra decided to be more polite so she would get the information. "...Yes, Please."Maxwell begins giggling like a madman. "I give you Millennium."

Maxwell opens the metal suitcase and pulls out a folder and slides it in front of Integra. Integra's eyes widened slightly when she recognized the symbol on the front cover of the folder.

"It's started over half a century ago. During the Second World War, Nazi party loyalists were preparing to flee from Germany. And extraction operation began, just as allied forces took the country. Understandably, they needed enough time to evacuate while still standing a ground long enough not to be considered traitors. The majority of these party members and soldiers, ended up in South America where they found refuge with number of Nazi sympathizers." Maxwell says in a voice like he had rehearsed all of this.

Integra's posture changed once more, to one where she had her back straight and her left leg over her right one. "Those survivors were the Millennium group?." Integra says with slightly more interest.

"Yes. Millennium also refers to the classified operation to move these individuals and suppliers to South America. And the military unit that carried out the orders. Oh! You just figured out how we know all these." Maxwell says with a rather disturbing grin. "Yes! We helped the Nazis do it! The Vatican gave them a full support and helped create the millennium group!."

Integra always knew that the Vatican were slimy bastards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile elsewhere in the Cafe Gardens..._

Here we see too people. One of them was named Doc and the other The Major. Doc usually appeared dressed in a perpetually bloodstained white lab coat, an unusual shirt which reveals his lower torso, and glasses with an assortment of adjustable, multi-lensed spectacles. He wore four fingered gloves with both his ring finger and pinky forced into the last one. This suggests he may have had Syndactyly, having his last two fingers fused together on each hand. In moments of extreme tension, he tended to bite down one of his fingers, hard enough to draw blood. This is a disorder known as Dermatophagia. He was Millennium's top scientist of physiology and technology, the genius behind many of their projects. Perhaps unstable, certainly eccentric, but undeniably brilliant, it was his research that led to the creation of a Nazi vampire army out of 1,000 volunteers in the 'Letzte Battalion'. The Major is a short man with blonde hair and yellow eyes. He is dressed impeccably, wearing a white suit with matching overcoat, glasses, and a black tie. The Major's defining trait is a complete and utter obsession with war. By his own admission, he loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. His insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which he regards the havoc Millennium wreaks upon the world, as well as his cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of his forces through his speeches. Despite being a former Nazi, the Major does not care for the reasons behind his wars. Even during World War II, his enthusiastic work on the Millennium project was solely to ensure that he could wage war forever. The Major's defining trait in the series is a complete and utter obsession with war. By his own admission, he loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. His insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which he regards the havoc Millennium wreaks upon the world, as well as his cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of his forces through his speeches. Despite being a former Nazi, the Major does not care for the reasons behind his wars. Even during World War II, his enthusiastic work on the Millennium project was solely to ensure that he could wage war forever. Contrasting his fanatical love of war, the Major is very calm and soft-spoken, almost always speaking in a polite, amused tone. Additionally, despite being a huge warmonger, he is an incredibly _horrible _shot with a gun.

"I think perhaps they are started to put it together. They know about Millennium…" Doc says while he is watching the interaction between Integra and Maxwell.

"Put it together you say? Nonsense, they don't know anything about anything."

The Major says with a rather amused smile on his face. Doc turns towards the major who is sitting at a table.

"Is it my imagination or are you enjoying this?." Doc says with a surprised look at how happy The Major looks.

"Enjoying is hardly the word for this feeling, Doctor. I'm ecstatic! Positively giddy with anticipation. Just think of what a terrible bloody struggle awaits us! It will be the greatest struggle of them all. " The Major's grin gets even wider. "Der größte Kampf. (The Big Fight)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in the museum..._

Energy begins radiating out of the sarcophagus as the lid can no longer handle the sheer power as the lid finally exploded. Out steps one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth. The only features you can see clearly are the glowing purple eyes with the rings around the pupils and the dark black chakra enveloping the entire body. Uzumaki Naruto has risen once again.

This is my first fanfiction I have ever written I hope you liked it

please give me reviews and tell me what you think

Thanks, ShadowOfDeath91

.


	2. Chapter 2

First before I get started I just wanted to thank the people who gave me good advice and things to make this fanfic a little better and I just want you to know that I took all that information into account. I also want to apologize for the long time with the update. I also wanted to apologize for the false hopes of a chapter 2 so here is the real chapter 2. With-out further ado...On with the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Naruto, they belong to their respected creators**

**Chapter 2**

Uzumaki Naruto walks out of the sarcophagus with his Rinnegan eyes glowing and shrouded in a dark chakra that clouds his features. Naruto then begins to look around his surroundings to get a feel for where he is located, he notices that there are a lot of paintings around him. He looks behind him at the sarcophagus that he came out of and sees that there is a lot of dust and debris everywhere.

"Wow, I must have been in there a long time, I wonder exactly how long I have been asleep." Naruto said

Being a shinobi that he was, he wanted to gather information as information was power. So doing just that he began walking around in search of some way to find out where he was. He came across what he guessed was a newspaper as it had pictures and words. Being an immortal as he was, he had learned other languages to be able to travel and communicate with different people. From what he saw he was in a place that used English. The Newspaper had the title "England Times" so from that alone he was able to deduct that he was in England. It also said he was in the 1980's .

"Wow, I really have been in there a long time, I should get out of here and see how much the world has changed since I have been away." The immortal shinobi said as he began trying to find the exit to the place.

As the immortal arrived outside he saw that a lot of changes had happened since he had been away, there we buildings that were huge and the ground was covered in some kind of hard substance. He also noticed that there were these metal objects with wheels moving along the ground, without horses to guide them.

The immortal began walking down what he heard this child's mother call a "sidewalk" he began to notice that people were giving him strange looks and others were backing away from him.

'_I wonder why these people are looking at me strange and why some are backing away' _the immortal said in his head. He sees what looks like a reflective surface and he steps in front of it.

'_ah, that would explain it' _the immortal thought, he turns off his chakra cloak and his Rinnegan (1) and takes a look at himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a sun-kissed spiky blond haired man with two bangs sticking up like horns and two long bang's that framed his face and the it goes down to his mid-back. His face had the mature look with whiskers on each of his cheeks. And on his forehead was his Konoha forehead protector. As for his clothing it was a long black cloak with orange flames on the bottom and 9 tomoes on the back, on one of the sleeves was the kanji for 10 and the other the Uzumaki swirl, Under the cloak was a mostly black jumpsuit with red streaks going down the sides and a strip of his old sage cloak that his sensei used to wear wrapped around his leg as a reminder of his teachers way's. Around his waist was a pouch that contained all his weapons inside scrolls. All in all he still looked the same as he did when he was 18 years old.

'_that's enough admiring my looks' _he chuckled to himself as he continued on his journey down the 'sidewalk'. The blond caught scent of some food and his stomach began growling loudly. '_that reminds me I haven't eaten anything in 5,000 years, I can imagine I built up quite the appetite' _he thought to himself as he began looking around for some place to get food. The blonde ends up finding what looks like a bar/restaurant and opens the door. He walks in and takes a look around, he walks up to the counter to ask for some food.

"May I have some food, good sir" The blond asks with a smile.

"If you have the money for it" The bartender says with a gruff voice.

"I'm sure I have something in these pockets of mine" The blond said as he begins searching his pockets for something to use as a currency. He finds bag of gold coins in one of his pockets and puts it up on the counter.

"Will this work?" The blond asks with a questioning gaze waiting for an answer.

"That should do it, what will it be?" The bartender says curiously

"I will order your entire menu, I am very hungry" The blond says as his stomach growls loudly.

"Yes sir, we will get right on that why don't you go take a seat while we make it" the bartender says with respect.

The blond begins walking to his table with a calm pace and takes a seat at a booth while he waits for his meal. About half an hour later his food comes out and covers his entire table and begins to devour his food at a rapid pace. He finishes it in under 5 minutes and pats his stomach. '_That really hit the spot, I have to come here again sometime'. _The blond thought with a satisfied look on his face as he got up to leave.

Naruto walks outside the door to immediately get ran into by someone. He looks down to see a young woman with blond hair and what looks to be a police uniform but right away he knew something was special about this girl.

"You okay ma'am?" Naruto asked with a concerned face.

"Yes, I'm fine" The young woman said.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?." Naruto asks with a kind smile on his face.

"Off to see my master" The young woman says.

"Well don't let me keep you" Naruto said as he offers her a hand to help her up.

The young woman takes his hand offer to get up. "My name is Seras Victoria by the way."

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile. "I noticed that you belong to the Hellsing organization"

"How do you know that?" Seras asked surprised that someone could find out where she was employed by just a simple glance.

"It's on your badge, which isn't that hard to see" Naruto said chuckling while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

'_Wow now I feel stupid.' _Seras thought while blushing a little. This man was a Adonis, gorgeous ocean blue eyes and a unique sun-bleached blond hair that goes down to his waist. He had three whisker marks on each cheek which Seras found absolutely adorable to the point she wanted to reach out and touch them. What really caught Seras off guard was the choice of clothing he was wearing.

"Is the Hellsing Organization hiring?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Huh?" Seras asked confused. "Are they hiring? You know I am not really sure, you could come with me and ask."

"Ok, lead on then Seras" Naruto said with a smile as he began to follow her.

...

The duo of blonds are walking down the street towards the Hellsing Manor. They come up to the front gate of the Manor and are stopped by the guard at the entrance.

"Halt, who goes there?" The guard asks the duo.

"Seras Victoria of Hellsing and I have someone who wishes to join the Organization, His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Seras said while saluting the soldier.

"Carry on then" The guard said as he opened the gate to the Hellsing Manor to let them through.

As the manor comes into view, Naruto lets a long whistle. "This place is huge." Seras smiles at his child-like enthusiasm at the size of the manor.

The duo reach the front doors about two minutes later. Naruto opens the door and then lets Seras go in first. "After you milady" Naruto says with a fox-like grin on his face. Seras grins back and walks through and begins leading to the Leader of the Organization. While Naruto is following Seras he looks around at all the paintings. As the duo approaches the room, Alucard appears out of the wall and see's the duo and stops to talk to the duo.

"Police Girl, what are you up to?." Alucard asks in a calm voice.

"Hello Master, I am just bringing this guest to see Integra." Seras said excitedly.

"Very well I shall accompany you since I was on my way to see her myself." Alucard said as he follow the two blonds. As he is looking at the male blond he can't but wonder where he saw that style of clothing before. For the life of him he couldn't remember where.

The trio arrive at the door to Integra's office and Seras knocks on the door. A female voice is heard through the door saying "Come in." Seras then opens the door and walks in with Naruto and Alucard and the trio all walk up to the desk. "Sir Integra, I have someone who is interested in joining Hellsing".

"Very well who is he or she?" Integra asks curiously.

"That would be me. As for my name it is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto said with a respectful manner.

Both Integra's and Alucard's eyes went very wide. It shocked Integra to her very core that such a legendary person was standing in front of her and she also found it interesting that he was here when she herself was standing in front of his coffin just yesterday. It just couldn't be him, she had to test him somehow. As for Alucard he of course would have heard of Naruto for he had lived a very long time and his name has come up a few times in his long life.

"Lord Naruto before I even think about letting you join Hellsing, would you care to demonstrate some of your abilities." Integra asked with a calm and interested tone of voice.

"Sure, I can do that" Naruto said from behind Integra. Integra jumped and turned to face Naruto. Alucard and Seras blinked not even seeing Naruto move. "As you can see I am fast." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then takes out a few Kunai knives about 15 in each hand and throws all in a perfect arch and spells "Seras" on the wall with the Kunai. Alucard whistles clearly impressed.

Naruto lifts up one of his arms and begins to gather chakra in it. Soon after electricity begins sparking out of his arm and begins to sound like a thousand birds chirping "Chidori (The Thousand Birds)" . Shortly after he cuts off the electricity and replaces it with fire. "Wanna see something cool?" Naruto asks grinning. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu )" Naruto then begins to blow fire out of his mouth and the fire flies around the room like a dragon before going out. " I have plenty more where that came from, that is only the beginning.".

Integra just sits there with her mouth open, not even knowing what to say at the moment. Alucard is also quite speechless while Seras is jumping on the balls of her feet with stars in her eyes. "That was so cool." Seras says excitedly.

Integra finally snaps out of her stupor and then looks at Naruto with a look of admiration and respect.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Welcome to the Hellsing Organization." Integra said while tossing him a vest with the Hellsing Logo on the front and the sleeves which Naruto puts under his cloak.

"Thank you Sir Integra for the opportunity." Naruto said with a smile. "Now I just have one question."

"Yes?". Integra asked with one eyebrow raised

"When do I begin?". Naruto asked with a smirk


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I wanted to apologize on how short the last chapter was. I was kind of stuck in the story, but I promise that I will make it better with each chapter and I am always looking for suggestions to add. I also wanted to thank those for the constructive criticism and I will take all what you all said into account. I am also changing the years from 10,000 to 5,000 and 5,000 to 1,200 so the story will make a little more sense. Thanks everybody ~ Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hellsing. They belong to their respected creators.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was currently running at full speed to the destination jumping from tree to tree, Seras was sitting in one ofcompany vehicles and Alucard was calmly walking through the forest. Naruto's mission was to sneak into the house and wipe out the ghouls on the third floor while Seras took out the ones on the first floor. Alucard was just there to monitor the two. Naruto is the first to arrive at the house and runs up the wall to the roof and sits there waiting for the rest of his team. As Naruto is sitting there he begins to go into his memories and thinking about the past.

XoXoXoXoXo **_Flashback starts 1,200 years ago_**oXoXoXoXoX

_Here we find Naruto in a vast desert looking for the remains of what used to be the Village Hidden In The Sand. He was currently looking at these ruins of buildings sticking out of the ground and he is digging in the sand looking for some possible artifacts that have been buried in the sand. After a few hours of digging he comes across a few scrolls and and box of what seems to be various heirlooms of people of the sand village. Naruto began this journey looking for the villages of his own time so he could gather the history and and seal them away to preserve them. He wanted to start with his best friend Gaara's village as a way of honoring him and that is what he did. Inside the chest was a scroll with the kanji for Gourd and on the sticker sealing the scroll said Gaara. There was also a note attached to the scroll. _

_'Whoever finds this letter, _

_I know you are probably wondering what the gourd is for, It is tool I used with my jutsu which was the sand style and I hope whoever finds it can pass it down to the next person. My hope for whoever finds this gourd will use the sand to protect those are important to them and fight to gain peace in the world._

_Just as my Brother and Best Friend Naruto Uzumaki taught me. _

_With Best Regards and Wishes_

_Sabaku no Gaara, The Godaime Kazekage of the sand._

"_May you rest in peace my dear friend, I will wield this gourd in your honor" Naruto said with a few tears going down his face, remembering all the times he and Gaara fought together._

_Inside the box was Gaara's outfit he wore during the the Fourth Shinobi War and his usual outfit he normally wore as well as a list of his jutsu's. Temari's fan was also in the box and a scroll of her jutsu's. The Last thing in the box was Kankuro's Crow Puppet. Naruto grabbed out a scroll and made a sealing scroll and sealed the sand siblings items inside then writing "Sand Siblings Items On the outside of the scroll before storing it in his bag. "Now to the other villages" Naruto said as he continued his journey. Training himself to use the sand jutsu on his way._

XoXoXoXoXo _**Flashback ends **_oXoXoXoXoX

**(1)** Naruto pulls out the scroll he got from the Desert and unseals Gaara's vest and puts it on and then straps the gourd to the vest. Naruto spots the company vehicle stop outside the house as soldiers and Seras get out and begin to storm the first floor of the house. Naruto wills the sand to enter the window and start surrounding the ghouls and begins crushing them with the sand. "Thank Kami that I have Shukaku sealed inside me or this wouldn't be nearly as easy." Naruto said with a chuckle as he enters the window and takes out the remaining ghouls with a few well launched kunai. Seras and her team are almost done with the first floor when all of a sudden the soldiers heads are separated from their necks. There are what seem to be what looks like bayonets sticking into the wall through golden sheets of paper. Seras begins freaking out on where the blades came from. She then begins to hear what sounds like heavy boots going down stairs and blood dripping as well as something metallic clanging.

"Well, Well what do we have here, a Draculina all by herself" Alexander Anderson said with a smile as he comes into view from around the corner. "A little lost are we my dear?"

"I am not lost I am on a mission here to wipe out the ghouls" Seras said with a fearless face

"Well I am sorry to say that I can't let you leave here alive as you are a vampire and an abomination to Lord God, so I have to kill you" Alexander said as 10 more bayonets come sliding out of his sleeves into his hands and throws them all at Seras.

'_What am I going to do there is no way I can stop all those, I am going to die' _Seras thought as the blades are flying right towards her. All of a sudden she sees a a yellow flash and hears a lot of clangs and opens her eyes to to see all the bayonets scattered all over the floor and Naruto standing right in front of her holding what looked to be a giant fan.

"You alright Seras?" Naruto asked concerned. She really looked shaken up. Poor girl.

"Yeah I am okay, thanks for that." Seras said with a smile.

"Seras, I want you to leave this guy to me, just stay back and observe." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay" Seras said as she backed up into the wall behind Naruto.

Naruto then turns his head back towards Alexander, and gets into a battle ready stance. Sealing the fan away he switches it to Zabuza's Executioner's Blade **(2)**. Naruto puts the flat end to his shoulder **(3)** and prepares himself for battle.

" Who are you and why are you trying to hurt Seras?" Naruto asked with angry tone releasing a little bit of KI making the air around him heavy and full of intense energy, making Anderson step back a little.

"My name is Alexander Anderson, Warrior of God and Member of Iscariot Organization XIII and as for me trying to attack the girl, she is a vampire and it is my job as an exterminator to wipe them out" Anderson said with a smirk

"Well this girl is under my protection so if you want her you have to go through me" Naruto said as he points the blade tip at Anderson. "I promise you that I will not go easy"

"Very well, as you wish" Anderson said as he rushed at Naruto with two bayonets in each hand. Naruto was of course faster so he brought his sword up to block, He was very strong as he could swing the huge sword around as though it weighed nothing. All you saw was a blur as Naruto and Anderson were . hitting their swords together causing sparks to fly everywhere. Naruto swung the sword into Anderson like a baseball bat which Anderson blocked but still caused him to go flying from the impact.

Anderson hit the wall hard before sliding down to the floor in a heap.

"I would advise you to not attack again, yous stand no chance against me priest" Naruto said seriously as he turns around to walk away only to get 6 bayonets stabbed through his back. Naruto shakes his head in pity for this man doesn't learn. Naruto turns around to face Anderson. "You are 5,000 years too early to face someone of my caliber child" Naruto said as the bayonets begin sliding out of his back and the wounds begin to heal rapidly.

Anderson's eyes widened on how fast this blond legendary being's healing was going. "What are you?."

Anderson asked curiously.

"I am a person who has lived for a very long time" Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he lifted the sword back onto his shoulder. "Now I advise that you leave before you make me kill you and then make you leave in a body bag, either way you are leaving one way or another." Naruto said with a serious face.

Anderson looked at Naruto like "Are you stupid" and charged towards Naruto which caused the blond shinobi to shake his head in pity before disappearing in a yellow flash **(4)**(He placed a seal on Anderson's coat in the previous little brawl) and appearing behind Anderson making him stop and look around for his opponent. Next thing he knew a cut on his right shoulder spurted out blood before his arm came off and landed on the floor with the bayonet sliding on the floor before it stopped when it hit a wall. Anderson looked at the place where his arm used to be and then to where his arm was now with his eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" Anderson asked.

Naruto smirks. "You have only seen the tip of iceberg child I have far more dangerous things then what you just saw" Naruto said as he turned around to face Anderson. "Now leave here Priest."

"Very well, but this far from over you hear me." Anderson said with a maniacal grin on his face. Anderson pulled a book out of his coat and opened it putting his hand in the center causing it to glow gold before surrounding him in the golden pages before he vanished.

Naruto turned to Seras before walking over to her. As he walked over to he sealed the giant sword back into his weapon seal that he made specifically for weapons of a special nature. "You okay Seras? Naruto asked with slight concern.

Seras looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Well now that is over how about we head back to base?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, I will meet up with the other soldiers and go back with them I will see you there so we can give in our report." Seras said as she walked to the stairs. "See ya soon Naruto."

"Yep, see you soon." Naruto said as he smiled but Seras couldn't see it as she was walking away from him. Naruto walked to the window and jumped out to hang on the window sill to launch himself up onto the roof where he spotted Alucard sitting down drinking from a blood bag. The blond sat down next to him. "So this is where you were while I was fighting the Priest, huh?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Alucard stopped drinking and smirked back at Naruto. "It didn't look like you needed my help so I just stayed out of it, besides the moon is beautiful tonight." Alucard said as he looked up at the moon and continued drinking from the blood pack. They were sitting there for about 25 minutes before Naruto decided to go back.

Naruto stood up and glanced at the moon before turning to the ledge of the roof. "Well I am heading back to the base. See ya Alucard" Naruto said before he jumped off the roof onto a tree branch before taking off at high speed towards the Hellsing Organization. It doesn't take very long for Naruto to arrive back at the base, which he sees that Seras is already back and most likely inside. Naruto lands on the front doorstep and opens up the door to walk inside to see Seras sitting on the stairs apparently waiting for him to come back. Seras sees Naruto and walks up to him to greet him.

"Hey Naruto, ready to go report our mission?" Seras said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Seras, sure lets go" Naruto said returning the smile. And the duo head to Integra's office to report in their mission. The both arrive at the door and Naruto knocks on the door to immediately hear a "Come in" and the duo enter to see Sir Integra sitting behind her desk. They both walk to the front of the desk and wait for Integra to start speaking.

"Naruto, Seras how did the mission go?" Integra asked curiously.

" Well the mission did go very well but there was a slight change to the mission" Naruto said.

"A slight change?." Integra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That change was a member of the Iscariot Section XIII's, Alexander Anderson. He was already there on the second floor when we got there, I took the third floor and Seras took the first, we quickly took out the ghouls on the respected floors before I heard what sounded to be a scream from Seras which I teleported in front of her preventing her from getting injured from Anderson's weapons. Anderson and I had a little battle I told him to leave but he refused and charged me down again which caused him to lose a arm from my sword. He finally left after that which me and Seras came back here to report back to you." Naruto said in a professional manner.

"Rather interesting turn of events in this mission, what of Alucard?" Integra asked.

"He was there, on the roof when I jumped onto the roof." Naruto said

"Well then that settles it, Mission Complete. good job, Seras and Naruto" Integra said with a smile

"Thank you Sir Integra." The both said with a slight bow.

"Well I am gonna crash Sir Integra" Naruto said with a yawn.

"I am gonna get something to eat" Seras said.

"See you tomorrow, you two I think Walter has something for you three which he will give you tomorrow after lunch" Integra said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope I did better on that chapter ~ Shadow**

**He has scrolls for each village treasures he has found**

**He found Zabuza's sword and added it to his weapon collection**

**Zabuza's stance with the sword **

**He had plenty of time to practice his father's jutsu**

**I will keep working on this and I would like to say thank you all for those who reviewed and made my story as one of their favorites I really appreciate it and I hope you will keep looking forward to the chapters to come ~ Thanks everybody ~ Shadow**


End file.
